


Things That Can and Shall Not Be

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Remix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I would have ended 5x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Can and Shall Not Be

The length of Mordred's sword was bloody and as he examined it, satisfaction washed over him. Carefully, he bent and wiped it clean on a patch of grass, just the way Arthur had shown him. He sheathed it and then looked toward the underbrush, flattened from Merlin's daft attempt to drag Arthur somewhere else. With purpose but not urgency, Mordred followed their trail, crushed blades of grass stained red with Arthur's fleeting life force, bleeding from him like the last of Mordred's hope as the dawn rose over Kara.

He found them at the water's edge and Merlin's sobs told him all that he needed to know. From the tree line, Mordred watched as Merlin painstakingly built a raft by hand and loaded Arthur's carcass onto it. When Merlin struggled with the weight of it, Mordred walked calmly down and knelt beside him to lend a hand. Merlin seemed not to notice him until the raft was drifting toward the center of the lake, taking on water as it went.

Merlin's red rimmed eyes turned toward him, filled with equal parts venom and question.

Mordred stood stoically. He was not afraid of the great Emrys, and should he meet with Arthur's fate, he knows his body will be taken care of. "I could have loved him," he said sadly. Arthur's cloak swirled around him like a shroud.

"I did." Merlin dissolved into hiccoughing sobs once more. "I did."


End file.
